Pane Pane
by HanakoAnimeaddict
Summary: A collection of Vocaloid song-based drabbles. Chapter 2: Shishido and Ohtori don't always have the best of relationships, but they always wind up with the other. Mostly. Maybe.
1. Strike Now

AN: Another song/drabble collection. Personal headcanons, AUs, etc. are all here. (I was going to do it iPod challenge style, but then I realized I ran out of time _before_ I started writing.) So, yeah, some are really short and some are long... one-shot almost... I ended some weirdly, and I ended some nicely. Story of my life.

**Disclaimer: EVERYONE must know I'm not literate in Japanese, and that I can't fanart them for my life. So, no owning...** (The songs have the producer's name next to it... so... yeah, it should be obvious.)

Pairing: Renji Yanagi/Akaya Kirihara

* * *

**I. Chloe by Lily (Vocaloid; seleP)**

Akaya just stared at Renji, his former lover, and he almost smiled. Almost smiled at the irony behind everything that had occurred.

Leaving because it would save Akaya's sanity, leaving to start anew. Akaya wasn't stupid—he knew that Renji was always distant because of the thoughts of society, and saw it in an analytical way. He knew that there was another person when Renji left.

The voices soon returned, told him that there should be repenting from the offending part. The "I love yous" were lies, and so he needed to repent.

Akaya smiled as the blade slipped into Renji's body, and smiled at the shocked expression. Before Renji died, Akaya whispered, "It's all your fault."

The color of blood, Renji's blood, and the distant eyes were the best thing about this. Suddenly, he felt a blade, and stared at the woman, amused that she would do this for him. Before the wound took him (not instantly fatal, but he would die), Akaya said, "Thank you."

**II. Bacterial Contamination by Miku Hatsune (Vocaloid; Mathru)**

_"He's so annoying."_

_"Why can't he just die?"_

The whispers followed Akaya throughout the halls, and he ignored it to the best of his abilities. However, he couldn't quite ignore the sneers that he gained because of an unknown reason.

"You're so pathetic," one of the boys said, amused by Akaya's responding glare.

The rumors that soon spread, the ones about him being a homosexual, had brought the girls upon him (and his mother always said that girls were much more vicious than boys). They would spread even nastier rumors among their peers, they scratched if he came too close, and it just got worse.

Suddenly, as a godsend, someone bothered to defend Akaya from his classmates. He was so grateful, and he was happy for that moment, but that only made the bullies try even harder. The rumors became nastier (somehow), and he… he gave up and died.

In a way, Akaya was disappointed in himself. At the same time, he wished he could've at least told the other person, "Thank you."

Instead, he settled with "I'm sorry" because he knew that, in the end, they would target his savior (as cheesy as that sounds.)

**III. Blood-Stained Switch by MAYU (Vocaloid; Akuno-P)**

It was quite ironic—Akaya was stuck in this place because of some action that he hadn't committed. (He didn't remember anything up to the point of being slapped.)

He was a good child; he listened to his father, even if his father was a bit too much. Akaya didn't press any buttons that he wasn't supposed to, and he listened to his doctor. (The words "possessed" and "evil" didn't sound far from the truth, considering that he was "possessed".)

The doctor that knew of his condition had told him that it would be easy to keep the other away. He followed the orders given, and he found himself locked up in a cell with no escape whatsoever. (Part of Akaya wondered about the other part of him, but then decided it to be in his best interest to not associate with the _devil_.)

He also found it to be funny that he was the one being pressed for answers when he didn't do anything. "It's not my fault," he kept saying.

With a soft sigh, the doctor approached, and said, "I have to," before injecting Akaya with a lethal dose of drugs.

**IV. Alluring Secret ~ Black Vow ~ by Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine (Vocaloid; Hitoshizuku-P)**

An angel was not allowed to fall for a human; Akaya was taught that by Seiichi when he was training to be a perfect angel. He was told that humans would drag the humans down.

On his first official mission on Earth, he met a man, one with the sweetest smile (that might have been because he was used to Seiichi's icy smiles). For some reason, Akaya found himself flushing. He quickly brushed off the meeting, and he walked away after thanking him.

They ran into each other the next time Akaya arrived on Earth a few months later. This time, he stayed closer to the man, and he found that he was falling in love with him. It horrified him, Akaya was terrified about how this would affect him, but he pushed on, trying to ignore the fact that this love he felt wouldn't disappear.

Akaya was then invited to join the man in shopping for his suit—the man was to be married. Akaya watched his interactions with his fiancée, and couldn't help but think that the man wasn't in love with the woman. On a whim, one that would cost him, he pulled the man close and kissed him briefly.

Seiichi then appeared, and pulled Akaya away before he could see what the man's reaction was.

That night, he took the forbidden fruit, and ate it.

_A wing for humanity and being a girl_.

He ran into the man again at the wedding, but as a girl. Akaya was pleased that he managed to seduce the man away from his wife, and they ran to elope (as "stupid" as that was.)

Renji (as Akaya had learned) was notorious for snooping, and he found that while he usually was annoyed by nosy people, that it was quite endearing of him to do so.

However, someone (Akaya didn't catch the culprit) shot Renji before their wedding. With tears in his eyes but smiling, he sacrificed his other wing for Renji's life. Right before his "death" (disappearance, more like), he allowed Renji to see him as the angel he was.

**V. ACUTE by KAITO, Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurine (Vocaloid; Kurousa-P)**

The three of them were wrapped in this horrifying mess called a relationship. In fact, it was such a mess that the lines between friends and lovers had been blurred to the point that no one could differentiate between them.

Yanagi had been with his friend, Haruka, when he was formally introduced. Akaya nearly laughed at the irony. Instead, he focused on the door that the doctor should be coming out of at any moment. Akaya did feel bad about it—he had broken his friend by being her lover's "mistress"—but he knew that in the end, that he would do the same even if he knew the final result if only because he was also in love with Yanagi.

Infidelity was something that Akaya looked down upon but being in their shoes, he couldn't help but think that there was something behind all the lying, the cheating, that occurred. He couldn't help but to see that sometimes, it might be inevitable in a relationship.

The three of them had been relatively happy, and the lines weren't blurred back then. Akaya had been their mutual friend, someone who offered a new perspective every time they had a fight. Soon, before he knew it, they had become engaged (though Akaya remembered feeling that it was a bit too soon, but that might have been his jealousy talking.)

However, he was called to the bar the night of the proposal, and Yanagi had expressed his doubts on everything, including his feelings. Akaya had offered some insight as to what Haruka was like (even if Yanagi was supposed to know her better), and they had talked about her as a person.

It somehow had led to a kiss, which then led them into a vacant room. (Everything after that was a blur but if the scattered clothes was any indication of what happened, then there was no denying that they had moved quite quickly from that kiss.)

It had continued and as much as he wanted to push the blame onto Yanagi, Akaya knew that it was also his fault—he could have called it off at any moment, but didn't. Akaya had tried his best to hide it, but Haruka had found out after a short conversation—he was trying his best to reassure her about Renji while Renji was sitting on his bed waiting.

The doctor's sudden appearance snapped him out of his thoughts (a mere trip down memory lane), and Akaya smiled, relieved that his best friend would be fine.

Then, Haruka's words came back to him (right before she proclaimed that she would take everything from him.)

_"I can never forgive you! This, everything, is all your fault!"_

**VI. Cyber Thunder Cider by VY1 (EZFG)**

_"Whose fault is it?"_

The words were fresh in his mind, and Renji smiled slightly at the thought of it being his fault. After everything was done, after everything said, they could only push the blame onto each other.

_"You should've been more outstanding."_

_"You could have been much blunter."_

_"You couldn't keep your mouth shut."_

It was amusing, to say the least. They pointed out things that were true about themselves (except that one), and he remembered everything about the second-year.

He had been the catalyst for this, and Renji could never fault Akaya for snowballing something that was coming—even if the Devil Ace hadn't brought it up off-handedly, even if he hadn't bluntly stated that their team was messed up, someone was bound to bring up the others' faults, and that would have been the beginning.

Renji glanced to his left, petting Akaya's hair, and sighed, resisting the urge to laugh.

_"Yanagi-senpai, you don't stand out on our team."_

_Renji didn't reply—he knew this, and he planned on keeping it that way (the less one stood out, the less information would be gathered.)_

_"Do you want to disappear as a nobody?"_

That had been the actual beginning, but Akaya did play a part in bringing everything up in front of the whole team. He brought up problems they had (including himself), and it spiraled down from there. Everyone had pointed out the others' flaws, ignoring their own, and Renji had only watched with Akaya by his side.

_"Whose fault is it?"_

Renji chuckled suddenly, remembering how that question came up. Akaya had mentioned offhandedly that "Yanagi-senpai" was fine with him mentioning his flaws, and they had turned on him, demanding to know the reason why he hadn't berated Akaya for saying such things.

_"There is no use denying the truth."_

He still stood by his words, even if they cost the trust his teammates had in him. Nothing Akaya said was exaggerated or a lie—everything was the blunt truth that they turned a blind eye to.

_"I blame you."_

The words that followed were one of putting blame onto him—no one bothered to actually look at Akaya, and Renji found that hilarious; he was the only one who knew (suspected, back then) that Akaya was much smarter than he let on, and that he could be labeled a "lazy genius" (Renji knew that Akaya was only barely passing because he couldn't be bothered to put in the effort it required to excel.)

They went on, saying that Akaya was tricked by Renji into saying what he thought of them (it was true that he thought the same, but he would never bribe, blackmail or threaten Akaya into saying them).

Renji still believes that Akaya was getting a sick joy out of watching his teammates bicker with him (and there was proof that night… Akaya claimed that he liked it rough, so Renji assumed that Akaya brought it up shortly after their "first time" in order to gain that "roughness".)

_"If you regret speaking the truth, if you're just sulking in the room for what you said, then you should've not been frank, you should've kept your mouth shut."_

_"Whose fault is it?"_

_"It's your fault. It's my fault."_

**VII. My Crush Was a Monster Boy by GUMI (Phantom Girl Catalyst)**

There was something interesting about the new boy, and Akaya wanted to get to know him. It wasn't the fact that he had moved here from a different district nor was it due to the fact that the other kept his eyes closed—there was something else about the transfer student that caught his attention.

However, it was impossible to get close to the transfer student because everyone would crowd around him during every break—if Akaya wasn't mistaken, this Yanagi Renji was the first "new student" the school has received.

The break was to start (and Akaya thought it to be stupid; the student transferred just a week before break was to start), and he knew that he needed to find a way to get to Yanagi before they parted ways for a month.

Maybe it hadn't been his most brilliant idea, and Akaya was sure that he would be arrested for doing this, but he ended up stalking the transfer student at the end of the school day. It wasn't his most brilliant idea, and Akaya would be the first to admit it was downright stupid, but there was no backing out now.

Grabbing ice cream, Yanagi kept walking until he was out of town. Akaya, now surrounded by all these plants, could still stalk the transfer student, but it became harder as Yanagi kept walking at his normal place and that he had to keep flitting from tree to tree (and maybe the occasional shrub.)

"I know you're there," Yanagi called out suddenly, and Akaya flushed, but kept hidden. There was nothing else said, so Akaya stupidly assumed that Yanagi had been fooled, and decided to see if the other had left; instead, he found Yanagi standing in front of his hiding place with a slightly amused look (how he was able to do that with his eyes closed, Akaya didn't know.)

"Gah! How did you know where I was?!" In hindsight, Akaya knew that wasn't the smartest thing to say, but he wouldn't go back on it. Besides, it didn't seem as if Yanagi was offended.

Chuckling, Yanagi replied, "I had an idea of where you might be. Besides, you weren't as inconspicuous as you thought you were." Turning back to the path, he said, "Come, I believe you wanted to see."

Akaya followed, unsure of what would await him, but he found that he preferred the company of this boy over most of his classmates.

Maybe, just maybe, he could fall in love with him. It was ridiculous, but Akaya thought that some part was infatuated. It didn't matter—all that mattered was learning as much as he could about Yanagi Renji.


	2. Hina Nige

AN: Another song/drabble collection. Personal headcanons, AUs, etc. are all here. This one is shorter, mostly because the songs are _too_ self-explanatory. This time, I get to add genderbending, implied non-con, more OCs and character deaths (as in, they all die more than once.)

**Disclaimer: I own... nothing. Wow, I don't have any product of either "series" to call my own (and no, fan-made posters don't count.)**

Pairing: Choutarou Ohtori/Ryou Shishido

* * *

**I. Six Trillion Years and a Night Story by IA (kemu)**

Choutarou sat outside, watching them move around as if he wasn't even existing. For as long as he could remember, the villagers would treat him with animosity. If he was lucky, he would be ignored completely.

His vision was then blocked by another boy who, with a scowl, offered a hand. A small part of him noted that it was the first time someone had done something nice for him—there was no comfort in the aftereffects of being noticed.

Not bothering with the consequence, not thinking at all, Choutarou took it, happy to be _visible_ to someone without the fear of being _hurt_.

Still, there was something he needed to know; Choutarou learned early on that blindly trusting would not end well. With a small voice, he asked, "Who are you?"

The other didn't answer, but instead started pulling him away from the town. Choutarou had no problem leaving the place—he doubted the others would either, since they called him the devil's son—but he had to know, he had to know the other's identity.

A bit louder, he repeated his question, and yet no response came. (Some part of his mind wondered if his childish vocabulary would repulse the other—he had no chance to expand on the words he knew.)

As they walked further and further from the town, his only "home", an indescribable happiness started to bubble within him, a feeling of being free.

Even without knowing the stranger's identity, Choutarou smiled, truly smiled, as they disappeared into the sunset.

**II. Ikasama Life Game by GUMI (kemu)**

There was nothing Ryou was able to do—he could predict when someone would die but he could never prevent it.

Undoubtedly, he was cynical and was unattached to any living organism—Ryou would undoubtedly be informed of their impending death and he didn't want to get torn up about it. There was no doubt that it would occur, the deaths of the people close to him.

_"The bus will be involved in an accident tomorrow—don't take it." _

The wind whispered the words, and he paid heed to it. Needless to say, he wasn't all that shocked to hear that an accident occurred and that many have died that day because of the collision. There was nothing he could say to console the affected families, and he found that he couldn't cry about the mass death.

_"That date you're going on—stand her up."_

The voice that had kept him from boarding the "death bus" (as he deemed it) warned Ryou about his date that day.

He wasn't all too shocked to find that she had died by slipping that day.

The voices that warned him yet told him not to interfere, the voices that had him despondent, were the only company that he knew. Yet, at the same time, Ryou knew that it wouldn't be long until he followed their victims. He knew it would only be a matter of time before their voice would speak of his death.

_"You're going to die tomorrow~"_

Ironically, he couldn't find it in himself to care. But maybe, at least, Choutarou would finally try to befriend someone else.

At least, the only regret he had was not getting to know the other. The voices taunted him, telling him that they would have been the best of friends (or more), but he was pleased at the same time. Ryou believed that no one should have to go through that.

_"He died today. Pity he didn't want to know you."_

The voice mentioned it to Choutarou.

**III. Sonezaki Shinjuu by Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune (Deadball-P)**

_Namu Amida Butsu_

"Choutarou, hurry!" Ryou didn't like sounding desperate or hurried, but he knew that time was short. There was no other way, and they needed to do it as soon as possible.

There was no response, but their pace picked up as they sped through the forest. Ryou would occasionally check behind him to see if the other was following.

_'There's no time left.'_

_'We need to hurry.'_

If this didn't work out, if they failed to accomplish what they wanted within the time allotted, the two would be separated. (And they both knew that one couldn't live without the other as a constant in his life.)

"Shishido-senpai." Choutarou's soft, melancholic voice echoed throughout the forest, and Ryou knew that this would be the last time he would hear it in _this world._

_Namu Amida Butsu_

Tied to the tree, Ryou watched as Choutarou fumbled with the knife. He knew that it would be hard for the other—Choutarou was never violent by nature, and cringed away from it—but it needed to be done. Ryou rather it be him than Choutarou tied to the tree and to suffer slowly from his stray cuts.

As he tried again and again to kill Ryou, Choutarou's eyes clouded with tears that could either be interpreted as happy or sad (maybe a mixture of both.) A blow to the neck, and Ryou slowly started to bleed to his inevitable death.

Smiling, Choutarou pressed the knife against his own throat and struck.

_Namu Amida Butsu_

**IV. Escape the Princess by Miku Hatsune, GUMI (Hannya-G)**

She tried not to stumble as her feet carried her away from palace. It wasn't noble, and she couldn't possibly commit suicide by herself (there was no rope available, and she had no access to any swords).

Even as far as she was from the palace, she could hear the princess calling out for her. "Handmaid, I wish to see you."

Terrified, she dragged herself away from the bush, fleeing the area. Even then, the moon suddenly shone, revealing her and casting a quick glance back, she saw the princess' eyes, and knew that even without the moonlight, the princess had known she was there.

Being caught hadn't been much of a shock (though she wished that she had been able to escape), and there was, without a doubt, no way to avoid the "fun" the princess wished to have.

As she laid on the ground with Princess Ryoko above her, she couldn't help but think that she didn't look anything similar to Mistress Chou.

**V. Palette by Luka Megurine (Yuyoyuppe)**

The people didn't understand, and Choutarou watched as Ryoko tried harder and harder. There wasn't a way for them to understand, for them to understand the _need_ to be noticed. (Maybe that was a lie, but Ryoko was important enough for him to exaggerate about.)

_'Please distinguish me.'_

The words were not something that needed to be said—they both knew of her desire to be different and noticed (and she knew that he knew, and it went into an infinite loop.)

Choutarou couldn't help but think that maybe Ryoko wasn't looking in the right place—he gave her lots of attention. Then again, he knew that she had her eyes on another guy, someone that hadn't bothered to look at her.

There was nothing that could be done—he couldn't find it in himself to force the other to look at Ryoko (whether because of his jealousy or his naturally meek attitude, he wasn't sure.) In the end, Choutarou couldn't do anything except be there for Ryoko when she was just another of his "fanclub".

**VI. Purgatory and the Canary Girl by Len Kagamine (Hayakawa-P)**

Ryou strolled through the sleazy bar, planning on finding some entertainment—the money hadn't interested him. He might have been the sole heir to his father's money, but that didn't mean he necessarily wanted it.

It was that night that he caught a glimpse of _her_. She had been on the stage, her angelic voice amplified through the microphone, and Ryou wanted her. He didn't know why (and he didn't bother to think of the immorality behind his actions), but he _bought_ her from the bar owner.

He kept her with him at the mansion. There weren't many people there, just the ones that bothered to work for the money, so adding one more person wouldn't be too hard.

She refused everything, but she continued to be polite to him (once his actions caught up with him, the horror that had settled within him had made him nauseous.) Nevertheless, he tried to redeem himself with offers of riches, but she always looked away. (Never did it really occur to him that he should release her from his grip—he just _wanted_ something that would stay with him.)

_"Anything can be bought with money."_ Those were the words he grew up with, and he didn't think it was wrong. His parents were relatively happy.

However, at night, when they were close to death, and she smiled at him (as if happy about this situation), the desperation to keep something had reached its climax. Even as they burned to their death, Ryou couldn't help but think that, in the end, he was all alone.

**VII. Night Walker by Len Kagamine (Hayakawa-P)**

Generally, Choutarou would remember _something_ other than his name when he woke up. However, he couldn't remember anything that would lead to him waking up in the middle of the graveyard.

The bandages wrapped around his body, falling off, and the wrinkled clothes were also drawing blanks. Maybe, by chance, he had been out drinking. However, that didn't explain why he would be in the graveyard unless he had been drunk enough to stumble here. Neither did it explain his impromptu amnesia.

A face flashed, and a desire to see that person had torn at him. Shaking it off, Choutarou stumbled around, his legs feeling stiff (as if he had been asleep for months instead of a couple of days). The memories slowly started to come back, and he remembered his family first.

It seemed that sitting would be best as the memories would cause Choutarou to fall to his knees every time. He proceeded to hide in a bush—instinct told him that he shouldn't be spotted—to receive all his memories.

The face he had a glimpse of now had a name to go with it—Ryoko, his wife. Choutarou knew, from his memories, that he was in love with her, but he didn't know much else besides that.

The day passed, and Choutarou learned of their address along with the reason he was in the graveyard of all places.

Despite the fact that his wife (the only person he loved so completely) had _murdered_ him, Choutarou wanted to see her so badly. There was no ill intent (even if she didn't love him, he loved her too much to wish for revenge).


End file.
